User blog:Starcheck/Coolest Chess Team Names
I saw this on another site and decided to list some of my favorite chess team names here. 1...KxQ+N: The Simpson Defense 4 Quartz 4 Sale 4.5 Mil Or the Preacher Gets It 9 Inch Pawns on Tour A Day at the Pawn Races Adam's Family Aging Chess Nuts (Senior Team) A Knight in Capablanca A Little Knight Music All Chessed Up With No Mates to Go Altered Mates A Rook with a View Any Portisch in a Storm AT&T True Moves Attackamania B2-G2 Bad Bishops Baked Elasker Beavis and Butt-vinik Bedtime for Pawnzo Bent on Larseny Be Reti With a Crying Tal Better Bishop Bureau Billy Jean's Queens Bishop Tolstoy and his Warrin' Pieces Board Lords Bobby Boomers Bogo Knows Chess Bouncing Checks Boutrous Boutrous Ghali Piece Keepers Bust Line Developers C4 Good Rooking Guys Cambridge Springers Campo's Hit Squad Capture in the Ruy Castle Long Hoppity and the Reinfeld Cowboys Cheap Thought Check Bouncers Check This Chess b4Ne1 Chess in the Kramnik of Time Chess is Like a Box of Chocolates Chess Nuts Roasting on an Open File Chessnik Cleansers Chessnuts Roasting on an Open Foyer Chessperadoes Closet Queens Compromising Positions Conquest of Space Crouching Tigran, Hidden Dragon Dances with Knights Dark Horses Dawn of the Living Pawn Dead of Knight Dead Pawns Tell No Tales Deep Blues Brothers Deep Thoughtless Defrocked Bishops Diagonally Challenged Discovered Czechs Don't Fork the Horse Don't Throw in the Tal Dr. Kevorkian's Helpmates Dr. Quark and the Passed Pions E.P. - The Extra Potential E4 Effort Edwin Moses & the Broad Jumpers Ehlvest Impersonators Elo Mates, Arpad or Yours Fast Draws Fischermen Fish Saemisch and Tartakower Sauce Five Easy Pieces Flying Knights (Air Force team) Fork You Forking Geniuses Four Fits Four Good Mates Four Horsemen Four Knights Looking for a Mate Four on the Flohr Four Playing Knights Friday Knights From Dusk till Pawn Future Schach Gata Winski Geller's Kids Give 'em the Bird Go Ahead, Mate My Day Got to Rook the Knight Away Great Sacs All Knight Long Hannibal Schlechter Harharhartarson Harry Patzer Hey Judit Here's Rooking At You Horse Maneuver Horsepower Hyperkanndriacs I Am Not a Rook If Rooks Could Kill I Saw Ehlvest I.M. Possibles Invasion of the Pawn Snatchers Is That a Fianchettoed Bishop Or Are You Just Glad To See Me? J'Adoubie Brothers J'Adoubie-Double-Doo Jack's Rippers John Paul's Hard On Bishops Johnnie Cochrane's Contemptable Defense Joy of Sacs Kann't b2 Reti for Mating Karpovbaggers Khomeini's School of Diplomacy Kibitz and Blitz King's Indiana Jones and the Last Attack Knight Crawlers Knight-Knight Knight Mare on G-Street - Freddie Spikes Back Knight Mares to Pawnder Knights of the Crosstable Knights of the Square Table Knightstalkers Kogan's Zeroes Kortchnoi's Complaint Kotov's Napkins Ladies of the Knight (all female team) Larsenic and Old Age Lein Brains Let's Get Tactical Levin Fish Lewinsky Knights Little Bishop of Horrors Little Karpov Horrors Loch Chess Monsters Lord of the Kings Madonna's Flank Openings Maroczy Morons Marshall Artists Master Beaters Master Maters Mate is Enough Material Girls (all girl team) Maters of the Lost Art Mating Material (all female team) Mating's the Best Way to Score Mecking Out Men at Work Men of the First Rank Men Over Board Michael Rohde the Boat Ashore Mieses Pieces Mighty Morphy Pawn Arrangers Miles Short of Fine Monica: Insufficient Mating Material Monica's Mates Natural Pawn Killers Navy SEALED Moves Neon Knights Nerds of Steel Never Stale Maters No Bad Checks No Bawls (all female team) No Pawn Intended Not Reti A'Tal OJ's Favorite Play: Cut Left, Slash Right OJ's Forked Bronco OJ's Queen Sacrifice Old Indians On Anand and On On Golden Pawn Once a Ponamariov One For All and All Four Won Ouch That Hort Overdrawn Checks Overworked and Underpromoted Pawnographers Pawn Chop Pawn Scum Pawn Shop Phi Beta Capa's Phorque U Pillsbury Mates It Best Planned Net of the Prime Mates Poison Ivory Poison Pawns Premature Attack Elation Preparation H-File Queen Louganis and the Rear Entry Divers Queens for a Day (all female team) R to D2 Raiders of the Lost Fork Reagan's El Salvadorian "Piece" Team Reagan's Peacekeeping Force Reti for Fine Moves Reti for Mating Reti or Not Ripe Ter-Maters Roasting Chess Nuts Romanishin the Stone Rook and Roll Rook b4 You Leap Rook, Line and Sinker Rook of Gilbraltor Rook Shields Sac a Big One Schach Therapy Scotch on the Rooks Second to Nunn Seirawanee River Shake & Mate Shakmatny Byullet Dodgers Shallow Blue Shaq-Mate Magic Shirovfullness Silent Move (by Mel Rooks) Slaughterhouse 4 Sleepless Knights Smart Alekhines Sons of Bishops Spassky's Drawers Spasstic Fischermen Starcheck: the Wrath of Kann Stick That Pawn Up Your a-file Stormy Knights Sugar Sacs Svilder on the Roof Take This Pawn and Kramnik Take This Pawn and Shove It Tal in the Saddle Tals From the Crypt Tarrasch Collectors Tarrasch Compactors Tartar-Kower Control League Fights Dzindzi-Vitis Tarzan and his Mate Ted Bundy's Fried Liver Teddy Kennedy's Driving School The "A" Team The Chess X-Ray Unit The Co-Horts The Curse of Frankensteinitz The Donner Partie The Fischer Kings The Flohr Boards The Four Players The Gang of Four (Chinese Team) The Gaping Holes The Happy Rookers The Itches: Nimzo-ITCH, Port-ITCH, Saem-ITCH, and Jacques-ITCH The Joy of Sacs The Ko's: Ben, Gul, Soson, and T The NeanderTals The Polgar Brothers The Rook Canals The Short and the Tal The White Square Supremacists The Wrath of Pawns Three Men and a Baby Throw in the Tal Tickle Me Elo Torre Torre Torre Touch Move with Dr. Joycelyn Elders Toxic Schach Syndrome Travelling Wilkes-Barres Two I.M.s and Two I Aint's Two Knights, Let It Be Lowenthal U-Knighted Urine Czech Walking Tal War and Piece We Don't Ivanchuk a Pawn We're Going to Tarrasch You Weapons of Mass Deduction Who Keres Woman on Top (Board) You Rook Mahvelous You've Got Mate Category:Blog posts